


Temporary Employment

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 24 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://windypoint.livejournal.com/profile">windypoint</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Lavender: housework</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Temporary Employment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windypoint](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=windypoint).



> Written on 24 December 2008 in response to [windypoint](http://windypoint.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Lavender: housework_.

He worked his way through the houses each year; it was a way of staying sane. Licking a path up the thigh of one of the four Sixth or Seventh Years he permitted himself, he found a brief burst of scouring peace in the act of his defilement. If anyone knew, they never said, but Severus was always sure to Obliviate the boy or girl who left his bed.

It hadn't been difficult to select his current prize; Brown was ripe for it, sweet, firm, and eager. He enjoyed her desire to please as she laved his boots with her tongue, but he liked it better when she sucked him into her throat and swept away his tension. 

And the scent she wore—Severus had never known anything so clean; he wanted to keep her in his service.

But he was bound by sullying self-contract to surrender his passion for Lavender.


End file.
